


"Makin' Me Look Good Again"

by elisabethfogle95



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisabethfogle95/pseuds/elisabethfogle95
Summary: I was listening to "makin me look good again" and got this idea. It's short and fluffy but I was bored and felt the need to write. So here it is. Zoro feels rough and Sanji makes him feel better just by being Sanji.





	"Makin' Me Look Good Again"

Zoro looked at himself in the mirror, his right hand gripping the sink for support as he guided his left up to his face. Rough, callused figures rubbed harshly at the scar that bit into his skin. Two dark bags sat under each eye as a reminder of the exhaustion and stress that clung to him, while a green bruise was forming around his cracked lips from a blow he took while fighting. Weathered and warn, the man could hardly recognize the face that stared back at him. He knew it belonged to himself, yet it was older than he was and heavy. Zoro sighed, moving his hand up to pull at his hair. Blood had dried into it and stained the pale green strands a dirty brown. How many more fights could he handle like this, 10, 20, 100, before his body would give? How many more scars? He shuttered at the thought.

Suddenly his musing came to an abrupt stop as the bathroom door creaked open and Sanji glanced inside, eyes falling on Zoro’s reflection as it stared back at him coolly. “There you are.” He said, forcing a smile. “You look like shit.”

“What do you want, eyebrows?” Zoro said with a lot less venom than he intended. He flinched as a slender hand was placed on his arm and turned to look at its owner. A flash of concern dancing beneath the sky-blue eyes that bore into him. The swordsman lowered his shoulders and silently appreciated the concern. “Are you ok?” He asked finally, eye trailing along the cook to check for blood or bruising until he seemed satisfied at the minimal damage covering his lover. 

“I could be worse…I could have moss for brains…” Sanji beamed as his words earned him a small chuckle. 

“Or you could be secretly sleeping with the guy with moss for brains, but that would be lowering your standards… especially considering that he doesn’t have boobs…”

“Shut up, shitty swordsman.” Sanji smiled again a bit softer, hands sliding under Zoro’s shirt. “You would look stupid with boobs, not that you don’t already look pretty dumb.” The blonde’s breath tickled Zoro’s neck as he placed feathered kisses along his jaw. Pale fingers gently tangled themselves into green hair as their lips met. Suddenly, all the pain and anxiety that had manifested itself within the swordsman’s body was being soothed away. The bruises and cuts littering his tan skin, forgotten, and the fear of future scars left behind. He was still well aware of how tired he must look, how worn out and battered, yet in front of the man before him, he felt youthful again, rejuvenated and maybe even handsome, rugged as he was. 

Zoro pulled away with a chuckle at the pout on the blonde’s face. “Oi, bastard, who said you could stop, I wasn’t done yet.” The swordsman’s face grew soft, as he smiled warmly at Sanji. “W…What?” he stammered, nervous at the swift change in mood he felt coming off the other.

“There you go, making me look good again.” Was all Zoro gave in response before kissing the cook once more and pulling him close. Feeling alive for the first time in days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it's short and shitty, lol. Have a great week!!


End file.
